


Harry's Downfall.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Harry has never been bribed, conned or seduced. He’s never even been tempted. Until now.





	

**Title:** **Harry’s Downfall.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **60** **:** **Conflict of Interest.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Harry has never been bribed, conned or seduced. He’s never even been tempted. Until now.  


**Harry’s Downfall.**

Harry is no impressionable newbie. He’s been round the block and back, constantly resisting these shady bastards’ dirty tricks. He’s never been bribed or seduced, never even been tempted. Until now.

To be fair Snape should be working at Hogwarts, the Ministry, St. Mungo’s; yet he's trapped in Knockturn Alley with the rest of the riff-raff. Harry fears that Snape’s come-hither smile isn’t mere conflict of interest. It’s survival instinct, desperation, Slytherin pragmatism seizing obvious opportunity.

He should walk away. Keep his besotted heart safe. But he’s weak, oh-so-weak. Snape is smiling encouragingly, and hope—hope will be Harry’s downfall.  



End file.
